Now You See Him, Now You Don't
++ Warrior's Hall ++ Contents: Barricade Barricade is sitting at one of the tables by himself, going over information on a datapad in one hand while things are still relatively quiet. An imposing figure, he has not changed his colors from police livery - the only notable difference is a Decepticon badge where an Autobot symbol was once placed. Sitting next to him (rather glumly) is a copper and black fembot who is staring rather irritably at datapad of her own. She's fidgeting visibly, doors on her back jittering up and down, tires turning restlessly. She looks as if she wants to explode into some kind of action - ANY kind of action - but she is not being allowed to do so. Skywarp is walks into the hall looking bored. A quick check in case someone is leaning on two legs on their chair. No luck. So much for the classics. Nobody to annoy and his 'brother' is nowhere to be found. Probably hiding in order to get away from the juvenile seeker. Ooohhh a cop and a jittery femme. There could be potential... Skywarp nods and smiles to a couple of guards who recognize him as a regular here. He starts by getting a drink and hangs back a bit for now. Blast Off walks into the Hall, here to get ready for a low-tier scuffle. The Combaticon holds his ionic blaster, and is adjusting the scope as he walks to find a table to wait. He moves in towards a seat when he glances up- and spots Shiftlock. The shuttleformer blinks, pausing... then proceeds to sit down down not far from the other two. He glances back to Shiftlock, then lets out a small huff and turns back to working on his weapon. The shuttle is just... completely confused by recent events- not to mention feeling rather sorry for himself... and feeling really, really old. It's enough to make a space mech wnat to go crawl under a moon rock. And for him, any kind of stress or uncertainty just makes him act all the more aloof... since he doesn't know how else to respond. Blast Off notices Skywarp, but other than thinking that he looks a lot like some of the other Seekers he's seen around- he doesn't pay him much attention. The fembot whines like a petulant child, wiggling in her seat. "Oh come ooooon I've been reading for half a cycle now! Can't I get up and move just a little--" "/Sit/." Barricade doesn't look up from his datapad as he gives one short, sharp command. Shiftlock grumbles and slumps forward, defeated, reading again. Skywarp eyes the nerds who are studying 'written stuff' in the Hall while most other are involved in a physical side of things. The curiosity is eating at him slowly. He decides to go check it out. Drink in hand he walks over to Shiftlock and stops behind her and tries to get a peek at what she is reading. Blast Off listens to Shiftlock and Barricade and feels a bit petulant himself, hunching over even closer to his weapon as he brings out a cloth to polish and clean it. Then proceeds to polish and clean it far beyond any needed measure. That sucker's gonna *shine*. Slag, maybe he'll defeat his enemies by simply *blinding* them with the dazzle of his gun. Embarassingly enough, Shift is reading a Cybertronian primer - the type usually given to newly activated protoforms fresh out of nurturing. It's the giant robot version of 'See Dick and Jane Run'. "But this is boring!" she whines more, kicking her feet. "/Read/, Barricade commands. "You're gonna finish that and there's more when you do." He glances sidelong at the curious seeker. "--Somethin' the matter, wings?" he grunts. Skywarp looks at Barricade and shrugs "Meh...Just curious as to what you guys were reading. Drew my attention as the Hall is not known for a being a quiet place to study or stuff." For a moment Skywarp lets the Wings comment go by until he thinks of a decent comeback. Blast Off glances back as Skywarp speaks, noting the purple Seeker. He doesn't think that much of him, either, not being a spacecraft or anything. He does have good taste in color, though. The aloof shuttleformer then goes back to his obsessive gun polishing. "The new recruit here is an embarassment t' the badge." Shiftlock practically sinks into her seat as Barricade talks about her right in front of her. "I got stuck breakin' her in. Gonna have to get her ready for the pit, too - probably have to find some half-slagged wreck so she doesn't choke on her first fight." He sets down his datapad. "As for me? Matches, payouts, logistics - you'd think they'd have someone more qualified t' play accountant around here." Skywarp smirks at Shiftlock "Ahh yes new blood. Good. We can always use more recruits. Hope she can make it. Anything special you bringing to the pits?" He asks the femme He glances at Barricade "I was never one for logistics. That your specialty or a hobby?" He looks at Blast Off shining his gun until it can blind someone or get him spotted from miles away..."You nervous? You keep polishing that thing you will wear it out." Blast Off glances back as Barricade berates Shiftlock, but isn't quite sure anymore what to *do*. If anything. Listening to that, and glancing at her datapad- is that a *Primary reader*?!?!- the shuttleformer turns and hunches even more closely over his blaster. He's a *cradle robber*, that's what he is. A CRADLE ROBBER. Or, well, he /would/ have been... or maybe he is, given that one time, or... oh slag, who even /knows/ anymore. Even that one time might have been someone else... maybe he's imagined it all. Yeah... is there a rock he could go crawl under? He's about ready to. Then Skywarp asks him a question, and he looks back up. "What? Nervous? OF COURSE NOT." He starts polishing it even faster. "I am PERFECTLY calm. Just FINE. Never better." He glances up again, optics narrowing in suspicion. Suddenly everyone seems like Drift and Quantum. "Why? Are you my next opponent? The next mech come to ruin things? If so, I've got news for you- you'll be SORRY. I am a *Combaticon*." Skywarp raises his hands in mock fear at Blast Off "Primus save me a Combaticon. I thought you were a Jittericon but I take it back. Combaticon sounds much better. Next opponent? I doubt it. Unless the boss asks I stay out of the pits. It's fun but not for long. Gets boring fast." Blast Off stops the incessant polishing to *huff* at Skywarp at the mock response. He straightens up to assess the Seeker with more than half an optic this time. "Boring? Someone here finds combat /boring/? I thought everyone was all gung-ho about slagging each other senseless in the pits like it was about to go out of style?" So says the *Combat*icon, who seems not to see any irony in his statement. Skywarp tries to hold back a laugh at the posturing "I am Seeker. I fight mainly in the skies but on the ground I just fight real dirty." He looks at the pits "Of course if you want it /that/ bad I suppose I can accomodate you." Is Skywarp being friendly? Noooo he just figured out the first jerk trick to pull with Blast Off. Blast Off looks up, the humor of this situation failing to reach him... but then again, it usually does. Yet another reason that "people person" is definitely NOT on his list on defining skills. But he does indeed know how to posture and pose, puffing up and looking haughty as he replies, "Well, *I* am a *space shuttle*. I fly and fight in the skies- and beyond. I have NO limits." Looking quite self-important, he finally puts away the polishing cloth. "I don't *want* anything. I am perfectly fine fighting- or not." The Combaticon's violet optics drift back up to gaze at the Seeker. "However, if you are /challenging/ me to a fight, I will be happy to oblige." He's pretty sure he'd enjoy it, too. Skywarp fakes an amazed look. "No limits? Wow. That is amazing. So much they should call you Amazo." Skywarp ponders about fighting the Combaticon and...what the hell. Nobody to prank and TC is nowhere in sight. "Yes I am challenging you out of sheer boredom. Maybe you can help me spice this day up." Blast Off even starts to fall for that amazed look.... looking even more smug- up until Skywarp calls him "Amazo"... which earns a slight sputter of engines and a huff. "You should not be so flippant to a shuttleformer..." His optic ridge raises as Skywarp accepts the challenge. Giving the Seeker a slight nod, he says, "Very well. I can grant your wish... and then some. Shall we move into the Arena then?" Skywarp chuckles "Sure thing Amazo." He walks towards the arena then spins around real quick both hands making gun gestures at Blast Off "You should totally get a cape to go with that name." He turns back around and heads for the arena. The first seconds will be fun as for the rest..meh make it up as I go along. Blast Off lets out a long, low vent of annoyed-sounding air as his optics narrow at Skywarp's comments. Sense of humor? What's that again? Sticking his nose up in the air, he follows suit. "Very funny." He doesn't sound amused. "Let's see if you're still laughing AFTER our battle." And so the Combaticon steps inside the arena, bringing his ionic blaster up- held in both hands, and waits for Skywarp to indicate he's ready. The shuttle may not have a sense of humor, but he does have a sense of decorum. Skywarp takes the ramp up into the Arena. ++ The Arena ++ Contents: Skywarp Skywarp walks into the arena his arm-guns at the ready as always for a seeker. He has this grin on his face. Kind of like a cat looking at a plaything. Skywarp gives Blast Off some room between the two of them. "Ready when you are 'Great one'." Blast Off gives Skywarp another withering look. "Oh, I'm ready alright..." Instantly, the Combaticon's gone from quiet, arrogant detachment to launching himself up into the air with his anti-gravs. Rocketing upward, he whips his weapon up, aims, and fires off a fast shot even as he tries to put some distance between the two of them. He's a sniper- he likes shooting from a safe distance and keeping his opponent at arm's length- or more. Combat: You hit Skywarp! Skywarp gets hit by the blast. Was that a lucky shot? No didn't look like it. "Nice shot but it will take more than that." Skywarp takes off still in robot mode and stops to hover for a second and get a stable firing platform and returns fire with both arms. Combat: Skywarp misses Blast Off! Blast Off smirks under the faceplate as his shot strikes home. Despite everything else, despite his claims of prefering "civilized" conduct.... Blast Off is still a Combaticon, and combat does run in his circuitry. Given the way the last several cycles have gone... this just feels good to launch into the air, to move fast, to fight. And Blast Off's got a /lot/ of steam to let out. Skywarp tries to fire back, but the evasive Combaticon's already twisting in mid-air to avoid the shot, diving down and over the Seeker as he returns fire. "Of course it was a nice shot- I'm the best shooter this side of Cybertron!" Modest... he *isn't*. Combat: You hit Skywarp! Skywarp smirks time to pull his first prank. "I can see that but why are you hitting yourself?" FZZZT In a blink of purple energy the seeker vanishes totally! FZZZT he re-appears right next to Blast Off trying to grab the Combaticon's rifle by the barrel and yank it up so it smacks Blast Off on the faceplate onceor twice just to mess with him. "I said why you keep hitting yourself?" Combat: Skywarp misses Blast Off! Blast Off blinks at Skywarp's comments. What in slag does he mean by...Suddenly the Seeker's completely disappeared and the shuttleformer pauses in mid-air, confused. "What the-?" There's only the slightest sliver of warning- a fraction of a second where sound and motion warn Blast Off of incoming danger. The Combaticon reacts before he even knows what it is- it's probably better to keep moving. Onslaught would certainly tell him not to be a sitting petro-duck. And so he /just/ manages to avoid Skywarp's unique sneak attack. Optics widen as the Seeker grabs at his gun, but again he just manages to slip away. "No you DON'T!" Slag, if Skywarp got his gun the fight would likely be over... the sniper is NOT a physical combatant. That may have also added that extra touch of desperation to keep his weapon. The current close proximity of his opponent leads him to react in two ways- start flying backwards, trying to gain distance- and firing off another shot as he does so- much closer this time. "Wh- what the slag WAS that?!" Blast Off's seen many attacks, but never one quite like that. Combat: Skywarp partially blocks your attack and takes less damage. Skywarp raises his arm to protect himself from Blast Off's counter-attack. The Seeker successfully protects his face but takes damage to his left gun arm. Seeing the guy getting spooked and seemingly afraid of losing his rifle could be a boon. Time for another surprise. The Seeker charges Blast Off "That is part of what makes me.../me/". FZZZT The Seeker charges almost in range and disappears again only to re-appear just behind Blast Off going for a solid Rabbit Punch. Kind of a dick move but no refs around. Combat: Skywarp partially hits Blast Off for minor damage! Blast Off is somewhat unnerved now. What the heck kind of powers does this mech *have*, anyway?! The Combaticon suddenly realizes he may need to be more careful... a realization that nearly comes too late as Skywarp rushes in, disappears again... and this time the shuttleformer isn't quite able to avoid the blow that comes from behind. Fortunately, he's still got fast reflexes. When the Seeker goes for the back of Blast Off's head, he's able to start turning around and moving forward, "only" getting struck in the shoulder where he's got better armoring. Still- this opponent is FAR too close, and the Combaticon sniper doesn't like that at /all/. "I've already been hit on the head *enough* lately!", he gripes, "I don't need YOU adding to that!" Feeling cornered and uncomfortable, the standoffish shuttleformer responds by transforming right then and there into his much larger space shuttle mode- then trying to ram right into Skywarp before he can get out of the way. "Now back /OFF/!" Combat: Skywarp partially blocks your attack and takes less damage. The damage is slowly taking it's toll but the Seeker can still go for a few rounds before the damage goes from annoying to crippling. Another shot lands true. Skywarp transforms into his tetra-jet mode and goes after Blast Off using some spray & pray from his rapid-fire laser guns. "A few hit on the head get you running?" Combat: Skywarp partially hits Blast Off for minor damage! Blast Off fires up his thrusters and rockets around the arena, diving down and the arcing back up again... but not quite well enough to completely dodge Skywarp's laserfire. A few shots hit, though nothing too serious- mostly a scorch mark along his fuselage and a few knicks on his wings. It irks the shuttle, though, and he rolls around, banking to the right in another dive and coming at Skywarp with a strafing run of his own wing-mounted lasers. "I am a Combaticon, I don't *run* from anyone! It's ...just that I only recently got done repairing my helmet- I do NOT intend to have to do that again anytime soon! Have you looked at the cost of repairs lately? I mean... the price of paint *alone*..." Yeah, he doesn't run... he just... strategically retreats, is all. Combat: Skywarp partially blocks your attack and takes less damage. Skywarp tries to profit from the fact that shuttles are not as maneuverable within atmosphere in order to push Blast Off in an uncomforable position which would allow him to take one good shot. Another of Blast Off's attacks lands but causes minor damage. Combat: Skywarp partially hits Blast Off for minor damage! Blast Off gets harried by the smaller, more manueverable ship, and gets backed into a something of a tight corner. The Seeker launches another shot, though the shuttle still has enough speed to avoid any major blows. Once again, there is minor damage- cracking a heat shield and shattering a few ceramic tiles down to the arena floor below. The Combaticon lets out a huff at that... and since Skywarp's close once again, decides to try and surprise him. Once again he transforms, this time into his smaller root mode. Using the sudden size change he attempts to drop down and fire off a direct shot from his ionic blaster from underneath the jet and scramble his electrical systems! Combat: You hit Skywarp! Skywarp gets his nailed right on the belly by the ionic blaster which causes the jet to spiral out of control. The Seeker transforms into robot mode but is at a funny angle for the anti-gravs to stop his fall. He bounces off the ground and skids a bit on the floor. "Ow..." He raises both arms and does the same to Blast Off firing from the prone position up towards the floating Combaticon. Combat: Skywarp misses Blast Off! Blast Off watches the Seeker fall to the ground, pausing to brush away a bit of debris from one of his shattered ceramic tiles. Then his gaze returns in time to see that unified sweep of arms and he dodges out of the way, turning in mid-air to fire his weapon as he arcs downward. "Not bad... but now /you/ are the one who must do better..." Combat: You hit Skywarp! Skywarp tries to roll out of the way but gets hit in the back. "Allright allright. You are a good shooter and a fast bugger I will give you that. You have potential." The Seeker returns to his feet and makes a note to push that one down the stairs at some pointin the future. Blast Off aims his weapon once more... but Skywarp seems to have ended the fight. The Combaticon is still riled up enough to need to pause a moment as that fact sinks in... but then there is a subtle flicker of optics. "I see... yes." Slowly, he hovers down until his feet touch the ground once more, and he lowers the gun. "I am not a *good* shooter, I am a *great* one." Brushing another piece of tile away, he adds, "You are not bad yourself. That is an... interesting trick you have there." Skywarp chuckles at the Combaticon's humility which is probably as great as Skywarp's sense of decency. "My gift allows me to surprise my opponent and strike from nearly impossible angles regardless of my momentum. Basically teleportation. So far I have not come across another Cybertronian with that particular talent." Blast Off is nearly defined by his giant ego... and that gets him in trouble sometimes. Though at least he has some *reason* to be proud. He tilts his head slightly. "I imagine not. I've seen quite a bit- fought many foes... and never seen anything like that. There is a lot one could do with such a ...talent."